Timing
by illogicallyponed56
Summary: Macy Misa was never very good with timing. Especially now, as she watched the man she loved for her entire life give a speech at his own wedding.


Hey guys I'm back! This is my first JONAS fic so bear with me! The lyrics used are in the wonderful Owl City song, Vanilla Twilight. **Disclaimer: JONAS is not mine.

* * *

**

Macy Misa was never very good with timing. There was that one time when she won an online contest but couldn't collect the prize because she checked her email a day too late. And then there was that other time when she overslept and missed signing up for a required course and she had to do an extra semester of college. And there was five minutes ago, when she watched the man she loved for almost her entire life give a speech at his wedding.

Macy took a final swig from her champagne glass and motioned to the waiter to bring her another. If she was going to sit through the worst night of her life, she was not doing so sober. She was halfway through flute number two when she felt someone sit down next to her. There was only one thought running through her mind. _Please not Joe. Please not Joe. Please not Joe. Please not J-_

"Why hello Misa. Fancy seeing you here."

Macy turned to her companion and forced a smile. "Hello Joe. It's so nice to see you again. How have you been?"

Joe smirked at her. "Now, now. I'm sure our Number One Super Fan knows exactly what we have been up to. I think the better question is what is Macy Misa doing at Nick Lucas's wedding?" He looked at her expectantly.

Macy hesitated. What was she doing here? She hadn't seen Nick since their high school graduation ten years ago. And even then, it wasn't like they talked their senior year. She more or less avoided him after _that_ summer. Or as she liked to call it: The Summer That Shall Never Be Mentioned Forever And Ever (Amen). And then out of the blue she got an invitation to his wedding. Against her better judgement (and due to the fact that Stella loves a reason to give Macy a makeover) she showed up. And now she's sitting at a table trying to get drunk with Joe Lucas staring at her. Joe waved his hand in front of her face.

"Hellllooooo. Earth to Macy. Wow. You haven't lost your craziness even after all this time. Thank god you don't have any sports equipment."

Macy stood up and gave Joe her best glare. Joe immediately started to laugh and she made a note to work on her angry face in the mirror later this week. Without another word, Macy left the table and headed outside, doing her best to ignore Joe's pleas to stay with him. As soon as she reached the railing of the balcony she took a huge breath. She realized what a massive mistake it was to come to this wedding. Stella was too busy being questioned about her wedding gown design to keep her company and Joe was just as obnoxious as when he was 17 years old. The love of her life just got married and the new Mrs. Nick Lucas wasn't even evil. She was pretty and nice and she _welcomed_ Macy to the wedding. How dare she be polite and sparkling and calm and everything Macy wasn't. Macy decided the best thing to do in this kind of situation was to have another drink and wallow in her self-pity. She had just grabbed another flute from a passing waiter and was eyeing the drop from the balcony wondering how much it would hurt if she launched herself from it when she heard a voice she hadn't heard in 11 years.

"Macy of School!"

She turned around with her first real smile of the night. She had just managed to get out "Kevin of Jonas!" before said Kevin of Jonas grabbed her into a tight hug. As he embraced her, she finally felt herself relax. They just stood there for a few minutes before he held her out at arms length and studied her face. She felt herself blush under her gaze and immediately laughed at herself. Blushing because of Kevin? That was ridiculous. He had practically been her older brother when they went to school together. He always walked her to class and and was always at her locker every morning with her favorite Starbucks order. He automatically hated every guy who tried to flirt with her and was constantly convincing her to never accept their date requests. They had been best friends his senior year of school. And then after he graduated, they spent her entire junior year emailing and talking on the phone. Macy truly believed they would be best friends forever. In fact, they only had been best friends for two years before she lost contact with him during The Summer That Shall Never Be Mentioned Forever And Ever (Amen).

Actually, thinking it over, Macy realized he was the one who stopped returning her emails and calls. It was all his fault they lost contact. Her smile suddenly turned into a frown and within a split-second, she launched herself at Kevin.

"You. Big. Dumb. Jerk!" she yelled, punctuating each word with a resounding smack on his arm. "Do. You. Have. Any. Idea. How. Much. You. Hurt. Me?" She stopped suddenly as she realized Kevin's arm was very toned. Had he always been so muscular? She took a moment to return Kevin's look-over. She ignored his extremely confused and frightened expression, instead choosing to notice his well-chiseled jaw and bone structure. Her gaze swept down his body with satisfaction. Age had only helped Kevin Lucas, that was for sure.

"Ahem." Macy blushed again as she realized she had been staring for quite longer than the allowed period of time for once-overs. Kevin had stopped looking confused and was now looking down at her, a slight smirk playing at his mouth. Macy cursed his good looks for making her forget her anger. She turned around to face the balcony again. She stiffened as Kevin moved next to her. She steadily ignored his face, instead staring at their arms, which were touching.

"Mace, come on. What are you talking about? I would never do anything to hurt you. C'mon. Please just talk to me?" Macy raised her eyes to Kevin's and immediately wished she hadn't. She felt herself get sucked in by his gaze. It took all the strength she had to move her eyes to a point slightly behind Kevin' s left ear.

"Where were you the summer going into my senior year? You just stopped talking to me. And I really needed you. Especially once school started up again. I had no one left. And you didn't reply to any of my emails or return a single call. What did I do that made you so angry?" She sighed, "I'm really sorry for whatever I did. I am."

Kevin said nothing. She noticed him squirm a little. He tried to catch her eye but she refused to look. " What happened to you that summer Mace?" He sounded pained but Macy couldn't figure out why.

Macy sighed once more. The story of The Summer That Shall Never Be Mentioned Forever And Ever (Amen) needed to be told, as much as she didn't want to tell it.

"Well, you guys went on your usual summer tour. Remember, by that time we were all good friends, especially you and me. So, obviously I emailed you guys. I didn't really talk to Joe that much and then all of the sudden you stopped too. But Nick. Nick and I really hit it off." She heard Kevin suck in a breath. She couldn't stop though. Not now.

"We would write the longest emails about everything and anything we could possibly think of. I told him all of my secrets and he likewise. Did you know he likes frozen blueberry pop-tarts? I only remember that because at the time I thought it was weird. Those are your favorite too. Anyway, by the end of the summer, it was undeniable. I loved him. I truly and unconditionally loved him. He opened up to me in a way that no one else had. So I threw it out there. I wrote him an email telling him so. You know, thinking about it, that was actually around the time you stopped talking to me. But at the time I didn't notice. Nick sent me an email saying he loved me too and that as soon as he got back we would start dating. So you can imagine my surprise when the first day of school rolled around and I finally saw Nick. Kissing his new girlfriend. God Kevin. Where the hell were you? I really needed you and you weren't there."

Macy hadn't noticed she was crying until Kevin was wiping away her tears. Once again, he looked pained. "Macy, I need to tell you something. Please don't freak out alright? Just...please just hear me through." Macy nodded and Kevin continued.

"It wasn't Nick you were emailing. It was me…" Kevin trailed off when he noticed Macy was laughing.

"Oh come on Kevin. How dumb do you think I am? There is no way it was you." She got a hard glint in her eye. "If it was you, what did you tell me in the email saying you loved me?"

Kevin looked her straight in the eye. " I told you I wrote you a song. And then I told you the chorus." He began to sing softly, "_I watch the night turn light blue, but it's not the same without you, because it takes two to whisper quietly. The silence isn't so bad, till I look at my hands and feel sad, 'cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly_."

Macy stared at him in disbelief. That was exactly what Nick...Kevin?...whoever it was wrote. Before she could speak, Kevin began talking again, his voice so quite she had to strain to hear him.

"I wrote to you pretending to be Nick because I was afraid you would never see me as that. We were best friends, but I was scared you only saw me as an older brother. Eventually I would tell you it was me. I don't know. I guess I didn't think it all the way through. I need you to know something Mace, everything I said, all the secrets I shared, that was _me_. Which is why Fake Nick and I shared a love of frozen blueberry pop-tarts. I was honest with you the entire time, except for the whole identity thing. And then you told me you loved me. I was so giddy that I wasn't even thinking. I told you I loved you too. And that was when I realized the flaw of my plan. You didn't fall in love with me. You fell in love with my brother. I had no way out. I figured the only thing I could do was stop communicating. The sooner I was out of your life, the better. I am so sorry Macy. I never thought about the aftermath of this disaster. I never wanted you to be hurt. I am so so sorry."

Macy didn't know what to think. She looked at her ex-best friend, realizing how much he has changed. She was curious. "You've really grown up, haven't you Kevin? I mean, you're not that naive innocent guy you were in high school."

Kevin smiled shyly at her. "I could say the same to you Macy."

Macy frowned. "Well I guess that's what having your heart broken will do to you."

Kevin looked like the air had been knocked out of him. "Macy, please. I am so sorry."

She didn't know what to do. Her former best friend, who lied to her, was really behind the guy she fell in love with? Her entire universe was flipped upside down. She had no idea what to say. She took a deep breath. "I think I'm in love with you."

Kevin's head shot up. He had a look of eager disbelief on his face. "What?"

Macy shook her head, trying to gather her thoughts. She spoke slowly. "I think I'm in love with you. I just found out the man I've loved for 11 years doesn't really exist and all the things I fell in love with are actually you. So yeah, I'm pretty sure I love you."

Kevin swept her up in his arms. He pulled her face close to his. "Macy Misa, I love you. And I swear to God I'm going to do everything it takes for you to trust me again. I promise you."

Macy smiled and grabbed his hand. Intertwining their hands, she smirked. "Well what do you know, they really do fit perfectly."

Kevin laughed and slowly pulled her face to his. Their lips were millimeters away…

"Guys!!!! They have chocolate pudding. You better get in here before it's all gone!" They jumped apart and turned to stare at Joe. He barely paid attention to their position, instead he turned back into the reception hall and sprinted to the pudding.

Kevin groaned and quickly kissed Macy on her forehead. "Come on, we better get back in there." He grabbed her hand and they slowly started walking away from the balcony.

Macy smiled as she thought about how their first kiss was interrupted. Her entire world had changed in the past 15 minutes. So it was comforting to know one thing.

At least she still had horrible luck with timing.


End file.
